Priorities in pediatric nephrology basic and translational research include: congenital and hereditary disorders of the kidney, glomerulonephritides, acute kidney injury, chronic kidney and end-stage kidney diseases, and developmental renal function assessment. Inherent in addressing these areas is the need for an outstanding cadre of well-trained pediatric nephrology investigators skilled in the latest advances in basic, translational and team sciences respectively. The training program in Developmental Nephrology at the Albert Einstein College of Medicine has historically provided the training experience to foster development of pediatric nephrology physician-investigators who will meet the academic needs of the subspecialty. Graduates will be prepared to diagnose and manage pediatric kidney disorders, understand the physiology of fluid and electrolyte regulation, with emphasis on the development and maturation of the kidney in health and disease. Research projects, related to clinical issues, involve studies into the molecular characterization of nephrotic syndrome of childhood, immunosuppression and allograft rejection in pediatric transplantation, mechanisms of bone disease and growth retardation, pediatric hypertension and its cardiovascular risk factors. Thus, our graduates will be prepared to tackle the prevailing issues of our sub-specialty by the most modern methods of investigation available. They will have acquired experience in basic research methodology necessary to elucidate such diverse subjects as the cellular and molecular mechanisms responsible for normal and abnormal kidney development, cell polarity, the roles of autophagy and epigenetics in renal maturation and renal disease. Continued collaboration with investigators in the Division of Nephrology, and other divisions of the Department of Medicine, the Departments of Pediatrics, and Developmental & Molecular Biology, and the extensive infrastructure and support offered by the Core Facilities at Montefiore/Einstein's Institute for Clinical and Translational Research provide opportunities for research training and education that foster the career development of the trainees. Combined conferences in basic and clinical/translational research areas in nephrology and lectures given by prominent investigators from US and abroad facilitate the trainee's acquisition of knowledge and appreciation of the importance of critical scientific analysis. Required courses in renal physiology, research design, bioethics, biostatistics, renal pathology, translational research core competencies, examinations and the opportunity to enroll in the Clinical Research Training Program and a new program in translational medicine, complement further the trainee's experience.